Survivre dans un labyrinthe avec des garçons - Newt
by justalittleclic
Summary: Charlotte n'a jamais souhaité se retrouver dans cet endroit étrange. Cela avait la forme d'un gigantesque labyrinthe et abritait des créatures monstrueuses... Tel que des garçons. Comment va-t-elle survivre avec des adolescents en quête de maturité plus mesquins les uns que les autres? • Fiction basée sur Newt •
1. Page couverture

**SURVIVRE DANS UN LABYRINTHE AVEC DES GARÇONS ~ NEWT**

Histoire écrite par l'auteure: Justalittleclic

Disclamers: Les personnages représentés dans l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de John Dashner. Seulement Charlotte et Jordan sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

Merci de ne pas PLAGIER, ce travail me demande beaucoup d'efforts et de temps.

Je suis désolée pour toutes fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour les minimiser. Ne vous gênez pas à m'en faire la remarque, je suis humaine comme vous tous!

Mon histoire a originalement été publiée sur Wattpad.

Vos votes et commentaires sont les bienvenus!

Merci et bonne lecture,

A x


	2. L'ascension

Avec une sensation de noyade, elle se réveilla à bout de souffle. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient détrempés. Elle ne savait guère où elle se trouvait, ni vers où cet ascenseur menait. Des bruits assourdissants résonnaient de partout. Autour d'elle se trouvait des boîtes en bois avec les initiales "WCKD". Avec une vague impression de déjà-vu, elle se questionna: où ai-je déjà vu ces initiales? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'en rappeler? C'est alors qu'elle réalisa le pire: elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Elle creusa, creusa et creusa dans sa mémoire, mais elle ne se rappelait de rien.

_"À quel point suis-je stupide pour ne pas me rappeler de la chose la plus facile?!"_  
_"Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien?"_  
_"Quel âge ai-je?"_  
_"D'où viens-je?"_  
_"Pourquoi suis-je enfermée comme un vulgaire animal dans une cage?"__  
__"Quand cette foutue boîte va-t-elle arriver et enfin s'arrêter?"__  
__"Où serai-je en haut?"_

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé que la cage ne grinçait plus. La peur et la panique la prirent. La jeune fille se recroquevilla dans un coin et trembla contre son gré. C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante atteignit ses yeux. Elle les ferma le plus fort et le plus vite qu'elle put. La chaleur lui brûlait le cuir chevelu. Des murmures parvinrent à ses oreilles, sans qu'elle puisse pour autant comprendre leur signification. C'est alors qu'un inconnu, un humain sûrement, sauta sur la boîte et l'ouvra.

"J'en crois pas! S'exclama ce dernier.

\- Que se passe-t-il Alby? demanda une voix masculine et plus aiguë que la première.

\- C'est une fille."

Les paroles du dénommé Alby restèrent en suspens. Personne ne parlait. La nouvelle déduisait que les filles sont rares à cet endroit mystérieux. Elle ouvra tranquillement ses yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et pour ne pas s'effrayer. Un jeune homme noir, portant un gilet blanc et des pantalons beiges la dévisageait. Il avait une carrure imposante et effrayante. Elle se fit une note mentale comme quoi elle ne devrait pas le provoquer. Avec ennui, elle lui demanda:

"Puis-je sortir...?"

Le noir sursauta, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle et répondit:

"Oui, bien sûr."

À ces mots, elle lui donna sa main et, à la vitesse de l'éclair, il la sortit de cette ignoble cage brune. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le territoire était en forme de carré. Il était gros et des arbres l'entouraient. Elle aperçue brièvement quelques bâtisses faites en bois et d'énormes murs en pierre. Lorsqu'Alby recula, le rouge écarlate lui monta aux joues. Un peu plus de 20 gars, tous les uns plus curieux que les autres, l'observèrent comme si elle était une créature redoutable. Ils la fixaient à un tel point qu'elle sentait le malaise planer dans l'atmosphère. Alors, avec inquiétude, elle s'exclama:

"Dites-moi pas que mes cheveux sont défaits!"


	3. L'extraterrestre en moi

Après sa question choque, les garçons ne savaient pas s'ils devaient partir à courir ou à rire. Un asiatique, bien bâtit se mit soudainement à éclater de rire et le reste de la bande suivi. Ils ricanèrent de bon coeur, mais la pauvre fille ne savait pas pourquoi. Dans son autre vie, elle devait sûrement se soucier de son apparence et de ce fait, c'est pour cela qu'elle eu ce réflexe de panique. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa couette et ses cheveux étaient bel et bien corrects. Bruns et plats. Un des gars s'avança vers elle et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Greenie. Je m'appelle Gally. Te rappelles-tu de ton nom?

\- Non... Je me sens tellement stupide. Comment se fait-il que vous savez le votre et pas moi? Est-ce que je suis amnésique?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons tous passé par là. Tu vas t'en rappeler très bientôt."

Gênée, elle souria à Gally et le remercia. Elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Par contre, elle se posait encore des tonnes de questions. Peut-être saurait-il assouvir ses inquiétudes?

Curieuse, elle marcha dans le terrain et observa ce qui l'entourait. Est-ce naturel ou artificiel? Intriguée, elle avança jusqu'à d'énormes portes. Elles étaient ouvertes. Devant cette ouverture, elle se sentait minuscule et insoucieuse. Où menaient-elles? La jeune femme progressait de plus en plus vers l'entrée et à peine lorsqu'elle mit un pied à l'intérieur, elle fut brusquement plaquée sur le gazon et un jeune homme atterrit sur cette dernière.

"- Comment oses-tu faire ça? S'exclama-t-elle en colère. Quel effronté!

\- Ici, il y a trois règles à respecter, jeune fille. De un, tout le monde fait sa part au travail. De deux, ne jamais se battre avec un autre zonard et de trois, ne jamais, mais jamais entrer dans le labyrinthe sans la permission d'Alby! lui cria le blondinet.

Elle essayait de se débattre, mais il avait une poigne solide et celle-ci retenait ses mains endolories ensemble.

"Tu m'as compris?

\- Oui, mais lâche-moi bon sang!"

Le blondinet, qui avait une position un peu douteuse sur elle, se releva. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir du côté opposé. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'action. L'Asiatique avança et par peur, elle fit un bond en arrière. Ce n'est pas vrai qu'un autre stupide humain allait la toucher!

"Woa! On se calme Greenie. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je m'appelle Minho et le gars qui t'as plaqué s'appelle Newt. Il n'est habituellement pas brutal, mais il est à très cheval sur les règles et lorsque celles-ci ne sont pas respectées, il peut se montrer agressif. Nous venons juste de perdre un ami dans les mains du labyrinthe. Nous ne voudrions pas perdre la seule et première fille, tu comprends?"

À ces mots, elle sentait que la goutte débordait le vase. À peine arrivée ici elle se faisait dévisager comme un extraterrestre, et après on la plaque par terre, et on lui dit que c'est normale. "_C'est quoi ce labyrinthe? Qu'y-t-il de si dangereux?"_ Cria-t-elle mentalement.

"Je m'en fou de qui tu es et qui m'a poussé! Vous me devez des explications, car je ne connais pas vos petites règles! Vous êtes qui pour me donner une leçon? Si je veux aller dans ce foutu labyrinthe comme vous le dites, et bien j'irai si je le veux! Pour le moment, laissez-moi tranquille!"

À bout de nerfs et les larmes aux yeux, elle bouscula les inconnus sur son passage et courra à vive allure vers la forêt. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et se calmer. La jeune femme s'assit en dessous d'un arbre et laissa court à ses larmes. Épuisée de la montagne russe d'émotions, elle s'endormit en espérant se réveiller dans son lit et que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Des bruits de branches cassées et de feuilles sèches la réveillèrent. Elle sentit la panique monter en flèche et atteindre son cerveau. Elle referma ses jambes autour de sa poitrine et trembla. Les pas approchèrent et elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces.


	4. La réconciliation

"Oh shuck! cria l'étranger"

Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Elle le reconnu. Son nom était Minho, si sa mémoire était bonne.

"T'es malade de me faire peur comme ça! J'aurais pu t'assommer ou te tuer!" lui dit-elle mécontente.

Il s'asseya à ses côtés et très patiemment, répondit à chacune de ses questions. Comme mentionné plus tôt, elle se trouvait dans un labyrinthe. Elle était la seule fille et aucun des gars ne savait pour quelle raison. Tous nos souvenirs ont été effacés par les scientifiques qui travaillent pour le "WICKED". Lorsque Minho prononça ce mot, elle fut frappée par un flashback.

"Le WICKED est bon, Charlotte... murmura-t-elle.

\- Que viens-tu de dire? S'enquit Minho.

\- Le WICKED est bon, Charlotte... Charlotte... Oui, c'est ça! Je m'appelle Charlotte!"

Son visage s'illumina et elle sourit à Minho. Charlotte venait de se rappeler tout d'un coup de son nom. Étrange!

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Charlotte. Si tu es en accord avec moi, je crois que nous devrions retourner auprès des autres. Nous sommes tous curieux à ton propos. Ah et tu devrais aller voir Newt, il se sent mal et je crois qu'il te doit des excuses."

La jeune femme acquiesça et lui sourit à nouveau. Minho était son premier ami. En silence, ils marchèrent pour sortir de la forêt. La nuit commençait tranquillement à tomber et il y avait un feu de camp. Tout le monde était réuni autour. Lorsque que Charlotte s'approcha du groupe, Alby vint à sa rencontre.

"Hey Greenie! Viens nous rejoindre. Nous te faisons une fête de bienvenue! lui dit-il heureux.

\- Je m'appelle Charlotte.

\- Hey tout le monde. Accueillez chaleureusement Charlotte! Bienvenue dans la famille!"

Tout le monde était heureux. Alby lui expliqua que la soirée était un rituel dans la zone lorsqu'un nouveau arrivait. Durant la fête, elle parlait à plusieurs des gars. Ils avaient tous l'air très gentil! Elle regarda à sa droite et vit Newt, assit sur une roche, avec un regard perdu et triste. À ce moment, la culpabilité la saisit. Charlotte sentait qu'elle devait agir et s'excuser malgré sa fierté. Son cerveau était également de cet avis. "Vas-y Charlotte, tu es une grande fille. Ce n'est pas l'endroit, ni le moment pour se faire des ennemis. Dans un, deux et trois..." Ses pieds l'ammenèrent vers le blondinet.

"Coucou, lui dit-elle en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

\- Hey, t'étais pas fâchée contre moi?, lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais après réflexion je te pardonne. Je ne savais pas les règlements et j'ai laissé ma curiosité prendre le dessus. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir enfreint une règle?

\- Non, tu es pardonnée. Ne t'avise plus à le faire à l'avenir!

Il lui fit un sourire et elle retourna voir le reste du groupe. Tout compte fait, Newt avait l'air gentil et elle dû avouer malgré elle qu'il était beau.

Gally lui donna une boisson. Assoiffée, elle prit avec joie une gorgée et la recracha aussitôt.

"C'est quoi ce jus-là? Ça goûte tellement mauvais! dit-elle dégoutée.

\- Merci ma chère, c'est une de mes nombreuses créations. Je ne suis pas le cuisinier, mais c'est moi qui fais les boissons.

\- Désolée de te décevoir Gally, mais je crois que je passe mon tour pour les prochaines fois."

C'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler. Un bruit assourdissant venait du labyrinthe. Charlotte tourna sa tête la gauche et vit les portes se refermer. Hypnotisée par cette vue, elle fit un saut lorsque Newt lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

"Nous allons dormir. Ton lit se trouve avec les autres. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je dors dans le haut de la salle de rassemblement et ne te gêne pas à me réveiller. Demain, tu vas essayer les métiers et l'assemblée se réunira et votera le métier qui te convient le mieux. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Newt."

Tout le monde quitta progressivement le feu de camp pour aller se coucher. La nouvelle fit de même et s'installa dans son hamac désigné. En repensant à cette journée étrange, Charlotte laissa le sommeil l'envahir avec des rêves effrayants.


	5. Les nains au boulot

Des images fusèrent dans son inconscient. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la folie, ou des souvenirs. Charlotte remuait dans mon sommeil, criait et essayait de se débattre. Mais de quoi? Comment pourrait-elle le savoir si elle ne peut même pas me rappeler de son nom de famille?

"- Charlotte! Heyyy CHARLOTTE!"

Quelqu'un la secouait et criait son nom. En sursaut, elle s'extirpa de son cauchemar. C'était Newt qui l'interpellait.

"- Qu'y-a-t-il?, demanda la jeune fille endormie.

\- Je crois que tu faisais un mauvais rêve. De toute façon, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Suis-moi."

Il lui donna sa main et la guida vers la cuisine. À peine arrivés, les regards étaient sur eux.

"On dirait bien que Newt a la fille!" Cria un gars.

"Ça ne te dérangerait pas de nous la partager Newt?" Cria un autre.

"Vite en affaires le blondinet!" S'exclama un autre inconnu.

Ils firent des commentaires désagréables jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que leurs mains étaient encore l'une dans l'autre. Prise de panique et de gêne, elle retira la sienne et s'expliqua... Du moins, elle fit de son mieux.

"Je... Nous ne sommes pas... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Il..."

La pauvre fille sans défense trébuchait dans ses mots et ses phrases étaient incohérentes et impossibles à comprendre. Heureusement, Newt l'aida.

\- On n'est pas ensemble. Et non Thomas, tu n'auras pas Charlotte. Personne ne l'aura. Encore moins si vous le demandez de cette façon. Suis-je bien clair?

\- Ouais, ouais..., ronchonnèrent les gars avant de retourner à leurs conversations.

\- Merci Newt, lui dit-elle en souriant."

Après ce moment de gêne intense, ils allèrent à une table et mangèrent leur déjeuner. Minho les salua et courra vers le labyrinthe.

"Alors, que me réserves-tu comme surprise aujourd'hui Newt?

\- Et bien, tu vas essayer chacun des travaux. Il y a les cuisiniers, les bouchers les médecins, les bâtisseurs, les cultivateurs et les coureurs. Par contre, tu ne vas pas essayer de courir.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Parce que..., T'es une fille?

\- Ce n'est tellement pas sexiste ce que tu viens de dire!, lui dit-elle avec sarcasme."

Même si c'était formellement interdit par Newt, Charlotte sentait qu'elle devait au moins essayer une fois d'entrer dans le labyrinthe.

_Si je devais mourir entre ses mains, je mérite de savoir ses secrets! En tant que chef des coureurs, Minho pourrait peut-être me faire un passe-droit... Pensa-t-elle intérieurement._

Alby la conduisit à son premier travail, qui était l'infirmerie. Il y avait deux gars nommés Jeff et Clint qui étaient les med-jacks, selon leur vocabulaire. Il y avait plusieurs mots dont elle ne connaissait pas encore leur signification. Ils lui firent passer un test de connaissances et à sa grande surprise et la leur également, Charlotte réussit à répondre à la plupart des questions.

Durant la journée, cette dernière changeait d'endroit et essayait tous les travaux. Pour faire un bref bilan, Charlotte se frappa le pouce avec un marteau, brûla sa main sur le poêle et trébucha dans les plantations de légumes.

"Je crois que je ne suis pas très manuel, constata-t-elle."

Le moral très bas, la blessée se dirigea vers les cuisines et s'assit à une table. À ce moment, les coureurs revinrent de leur aventure. Minho dévia de sa trajectoire et vint la voir.

"Hey Charlotte. Comment s'est passé ta journée?

\- Elle aurait pu aller mieux. Je ne suis pas faite pour les travaux manuels, selon moi. Toi, dans le labyrinthe?

\- Comme d'habitude. Rien d'inhabituel.

\- À ce propos... Je n'ai pas tout essayé... Je dois essayer d'être coureuse.

\- Non, Charlotte! Tu ne veux surtout pas! C'est plus dangereux que tu le crois!

\- Je ne dis pas que je veux être coureuse, mais je veux juste essayer une fois. Je te promets que si je n'aime pas ça, je n'insisterai pas plus! Demain, juste une fois s'il-te plait!"

Elle lui fit des yeux de petit chien suppliant et comme par magie, il accepta.

\- Bon, t'as gagné. Je vais te réveiller demain matin et prépare-toi subtilement. Personne ne doit le savoir. Encore moins Newt. Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer ses foudres...

\- Pourquoi il serait fâché contre toi?

\- Disons qu'il tien particulièrement à toi."

* * *

**A/N**

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu ennuyant, je dois vous faire connaitre Charlotte et elle doit créer des amitiés avec les gars!

Pour ce qui est de la romance, je ne pense pas qu'elle va arriver très vite. La relation avec Newt va aller progressivement et il y aura des imprévus, comme dans tous les couples.

Ah et aussi, j'ai écouté Love Actually avec Thomas Brodie-Sangster! Il est tellement adorable!

A x


	6. Jour L (labyrinthe, bien sûr)

**MINHO POV**_(faites attention aux changements de point de vue hehe)_ 1er pers. singulier

À l'aube du soleil, je me réveillai. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et celle-ci m'indiquait 5h30. Je me levai, enfilai mes vêtements et préparai mon sac. Aujourd'hui allait être différent, je le sentais. Charlotte voulait m'accompagner dans le labyrinthe et je suis réticent à cette idée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu courir, ni se défendre. Elle n'a jamais vu de serbeur. Ce sont des robots-araignées qui se promènent entre les murs. Ils sortent généralement la nuit, mais parfois ils peuvent nous faire une surprise le jour. Je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais si elle se faisait attaquer. Je comprends qu'elle doit savoir à quoi ressemble d'être coureur, mais sa curiosité commence à me faire peur. Je ne voudrais pas me faire bannir pour une shucking fille!

En catimini, je me faufilai entre les hamacs. Tous les gars dormaient paisiblement encore. Ah, si je n'étais pas coureur, je pourrais encore dormir! Je mis de côté cette pensée le plus vite possible. Je ne dois pas être égoïste, mon devoir est de sauver ma famille! Du moins, essayer. Cela faisait trois ans que je courais et je connais mur par mur, recoin par recoin le labyrinthe. Plus les jours paissaient, plus mes espoirs de sortir filaient doucement. Elles étaient comme des vagues; lorsque Ben et moi faisions une découverte, j'avais pleinement espoir et mon moral remontait. Ça, c'est quand la vague frappe le mur. Par contre, quand notre théorie est démentie, la vague retombe et va rejoindre la mer en laisse le mur vide et dénudé en attendant la prochaine avec impatience.

"Hey Chat, lève-toi.

\- Non Minho, deux minutes de plus s'il-te plaît!, dit-elle endormie."

Je pourrais la laisser dormir et me sauver tranquillement. Par contre, cela ne ferait pas de moi quelqu'un de fiable en qui elle peut avoir confiance. À sa place, je me sentirais aussi seul que Charlotte. De un, atterrir dans un labyrinthe sans souvenir c'est effrayant. De deux, devenir le nouveau tandis que tout le monde se connait, ça aussi intimidant. Heureusement, je n'ai pas dû subir cette étape. Je suis arrivé le troisième après Alby et Newt. Ils m'ont bien accueillit. Les autres sont arrivés un mois plus tard, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fier du chemin que nous avons parcouru. Malgré les difficultés et les épreuves surmontées, nous avons su nous tenir les coudes, car nous étions tous dans la même misère. Nous sommes une famille.

"C'est correcte la princesse, tu as fini de rêver à ton prince charmant?, dis-je en riant. "

Elle se tourna dos contre moi. Quelle fainéante cette Charlotte! Une idée me poppa dans la tête. Je pris un bord du hamac et le retourna avec force. Charlotte tomba face première contre le sol et se réveilla instantanément. Je piquai une course jusqu'aux cuisines sans attendre sa réaction.

**CHARLOTTE POV**

Après avoir tourné dos à Minho, je croyais qu'il allait me lâcher, mais évidemment j'avais tord. Je me sentis soulevée à partir de mon lit et ma joue frappa quelque chose de dur. Minho m'avait fait chavirer hors de mon hamac. En colère je criai son nom, mais il avait déjà déguerpit. Idiot! Je réalisai que tout le monde dormait et je me souvenu pourquoi il m'avait réveillé: J'allais dans le labyrinthe! Avec une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, je m'habillai et cinq minutes plus tard, je le rejoignis aux cuisines.

"Hey le Peureux! Pas capable de faire face à une réaction d'une fille?", dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

\- J'attends ta revange Chat!

\- Ah oui, je suis désormais nommée Chat?

\- C'est moins long à dire.

\- Ça me va, Minou."

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous préparâmes pour le jour J. J'étais stressée, mais aussi excitée. Poêle-à-frire se leva. Minho et moi décidions qu'il ferait parti de notre plan. Si un des gars demandait où je suis, il dirait que je suis avec lui dans les cuisines en train de préparer les prochains repas.

Enfin prêts, nous marchâmes vers les portes. Elles allaient s'ouvrir dans un moment ou l'autre. Mon cœur s'emballa et ma respiration s'accéléra. La présence de mon ami me rassurait. Il était expérimenté et il savait quoi faire.

Avec un bruit à faire chasser les oiseaux (s'il y en avait?), le labyrinthe s'ouvra et les merveilles étaient maintenant à nous.

"Prêt, pas prêt, on y va!"

**A/N **

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre tout frais, comme un petit pain! (mhhmm)  
Je suis plutôt fière de celui-là, je me suis concentré sur Minho pour vous le faire connaitre plus en profondeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le tour de Newt arrivera! J'aime bien leur relation. Une amitié fille/gars comme on en rêve!

LAISSEZ VOS COMMENTAIRES ET VOTES! Merci beaucoup:)

A x


	7. Serpenter entre les murs

À son signal, les deux coureurs s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Charlotte regarda autour d'elle et fut émerveillée par la hauteur et la grosseur des murs, mais d'un autre côté, apeurée par l'imposance de ces derniers. C'était comme si en une fraction de seconde, sa confiance s'était envolée. Elle courait en avant de Minho pendant que ce dernier lui criait les directions. Les deux avaient un bloc-notes pour écrire le chemin et faire des constatations. Pour l'instant, rien d'inusité. Ils progressèrent lentement, mais certes. Charlotte n'était pas la plus rapide, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Minho. Après avoir joggé pendant environ trois heures, ils arrêtèrent luncher. Elle mangea son sandwich avec appétit.

"- Qu'avez découvert jusqu'à présent?, demandais-je en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Le labyrinthe a différente phases, si nous pouvons dire. Elles sont toutes numérotées. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans la quatre, demain dans la sept et ainsi de suite, suivant toujours un ordre précis. Les serbeurs, les robots-araignées sortent toujours la nuit. Tu ne voudrais pas les voir. Ils peuvent piquer et le venin qui en sort est mortel. La plupart des morts ici sont causées par ces bestioles.

\- Et les autres, comment sont-ils morts?

\- Ils sont bannis. En fait, ça revient au même. Rares sont ceux qui meurent dans la zone.

\- Oh..."

_Et si je me faisais bannir par Alby s'il apprenait que je suis allée sans sa permission dans le labyrinthe? Si c'était Minho? Stupide que je suis! Je suis si égoïste de ne pas avoir pensé aux autres! Si je me faisais bannir, qui me protègerait? Newt serait-il de mon bord? Gally?_ Réfléchissait Charlotte.

" Heyhey Charlotte? La Terre appelle la lune. Tu m'entends?

\- Oh oui, désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route.

\- Oui, bien sûr. On fait une course. Le premier arrivé aura... un bisou sur la joue!"

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible. La coureuse était en tête pendant un moment, mais Minho la devança et prit de l'espace entre eux. Elle était laissée à elle-même. Charlotte profitait de ce moment de solitude et de silence pour regarder autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas. _Peut-être que j'ai dépassé Minho finalement? "C'est impossible, il est en avant..." murmura mon inconscient. Qui pourrait bien être en arrière de moi? Nous étions les seules coureurs dans le labyrinthe aujourd'hui. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Je me permis de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif dans mon dos et je m'arrêtai. Depuis quand était-il là? Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas vu avant? A-t-il suivit le même trajet que nous?_

"Hey Ben! Tu m'as fais une de ces frousses!, lui dis-je en riant.

\- C'est de ta faute si nous sommes là!, me cria-t-il avec rage.

\- De quoi tu parles? Je n'ai rien fait! Arrêtes tes blagues, tu me fais peur!"

La distance entre leurs corps n'était pas très large. Il continuait de courir sans s'arrêter. La panique envahit chaque membre de son système. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça? Comment pourrait-il se souvenir de son passé aucun de nous ne le peut?_

Il était si proche de moi... _"Cours, Charlotte!", criait une voix dans ma tête. Mes jambes refusaient d'obéir. Je me sentais prise dans le sol, comme si mes pieds étaient dans du béton. "Un pas en avant et l'autre et COURS!", continua la voix. "Je DOIS aider Ben! Il n'a pas l'air bien!" criais-je à mon cerveau. Je fus projeté au sol._Ben était par dessus moi et essayait de... m'égorger. Ah le salaud!

"Lâche-moi Ben! AU SECOUR! Cria-t-elle à plein poumons.

\- Tout est de ta faute! C'est toi qui nous as menés dans cet enfer. C'est ta mère! Crève! Crève! Crève!

\- Ben, je ne me souviens de rien! Pourquoi tes yeux sont noirs? Arrête, tu me fais mal!"

Charlotte essayait de se défendre tant bien que de mal, mais il était de loin plus fort qu'elle. Elle le para d'un coup de pied et il gémit de douleur. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, elle se mit à courir comme une déchaînée.

"-Aidez-moi! Minho aide-moi!"

Elle zigzaguait entre les murs en essayant de sommer Ben. Il était vite, trop vite! Charlotte courais à en perdre haleine. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal comme un chien, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Sa vie était en danger. La sortie du labyrinthe lui apparaissait à des années lumière. La jeune fille ne se rappelait pas qu'ils avaient parcouru autant de kilomètres que ça! Elle regarda encore en arrière et constata que Ben était bel et bien toujours en train de la poursuivre. Il semblait plus fatigué, par contre. Elle accéléra la cadence et finalement, avec soulagement, les portes apparurent dans son champ de vision. Minho se tenait devant et semblait l'attendre avec patience.

"- À l'aide! Aidez-moi! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Alerté, il se leva et vit Ben à ses trousses. Il s'engouffra à nouveau dans les portes de l'enfer pour sauver son amie.

"- Cours Charlotte, je m'occupe de Ben!"

Elle obéit à ses instructions et heureusement, à son grand soulagement, elle toucha au gazon. Les gars s'étaient retournés et s'approchaient pour voir l'action. Au milieu du terrain, Charlotte s'effondra sur le sol de fatigue, de peur et d'essoufflement. Elle sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, c'était Newt qui s'agenouillait à sa droite.

**A/N**

**Hey hey! Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre. J'hésitais à faire apparaitre un serbeur, mais je crois que ça aurait été trop cliché... Alors voici Ben! Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce chapitre, car j'hésitais. Je suis essoufflée juste à lire! Pas vous? Bon, peut-être que c'est parce que je suis malade.**

**QUOI?! CHARLOTTE EST LA FILLE DE AVA PAIGE? Nonnnnnnnnn! Okay, je blague. Tout sera expliqué au fil du temps dans l'histoire. Pour l'instant, laissez-moi y penser un peu. Mon subconscient m'a moi-même surprise avec ce plot twist.**

**Anyway, merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et j'apprécierais GRANDEMENT (woaa le grand mot) avoir vos commentaires!**

**A****x**


	8. La punition

Des voix tirèrent Charlotte de son sommeil sans rêve. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut Minho assit sur une chaise à sa gauche, tandis que Clint se tenait debout du côté opposé de son lit.

"Hey Chat! Enfin parmi nous! S'exclama une voix heureuse.

\- Coucou Minho. Tu ne m'as pas trop manqué?

\- Non, ton absence était à la limite endurable. Pendant deux jours, j'étais seul, avec personne à qui parler, car Newt était aussi intéressant qu'un serbeur. Personne ne répondait à mes blagues. Par contre, tu me vois, cela signifie que je suis un grand garçon!

\- Oui, je vois ça, dit-elle en riant.

\- Clint, est-ce que je peux partir? Je me sens très bien et reposée.

\- Hmmhh... Oui, je te donne la permission. Ce soir, il y aura un conseil pour parler de ta punition..."

Le visage de la brune se blêmit comme un linge. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait enfreint le règlement! _Vais-je être bannie?_ Un flashback de sa première journée réapparu. Newt était en colère noire lorsqu'elle avait à peine franchit les portes. Comment va-t-il réagir?

"Est-ce que Newt est...

\- Oui. Pour l'instant il est fâché, mais si tu vas y parler, peut-être que tu te feras un allié. En étant second en commande, Newt peut discuter de ta punition avec Alby. Le plus contrarié en ce moment, c'est Gally. De toute façon, tu vas voir par toi-même. Ce n'est pas si pire, il ne faut juste pas que tu pousses le bouchon. Ferme ta shucking bouche aujourd'hui et tout le monde restera heureux.

\- Il serait grand temps que tu fasses la même chose. Tous les jours, par contre idiot." Répliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Charlotte se leva en titubant légèrement et marcha vers la sortie de la cabane. Le soleil plombait sur la zone. Tout le monde était au travail. Il faut dire que c'était une journée normale pour les autres! Elle descendit de la maison dans l'arbre et se dirigea vers le troupeau de garçons.

"Hey les gars, elle est réveillée!, cria Zart."

Tout le monde se retourna et les joues de la fille tournèrent rouges. Malgré elle, ses yeux scannèrent attentivement les visages et cherchèrent le blondinet. Elle ne le voyait pas.

"Est-ce que je peux parler à Newt...", dit Charlotte avec un ton décidé, mais légèrement tremblant.

La foule s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre ce dernier, sa fourche dans sa main droite. Son visage était renfermé et ses yeux la fusillaient. Charlotte sue tout de suite que la bataille n'était pas encore gagnée. Elle tourna les talons et marcha vers forêt. Les pas de Newt étaient silencieux, mais présents. Charlotte s'arrêta et s'assit sur une roche. Elle prit une grande respiration et compta jusqu'à trois. _Vas-y idiote, tu es capable. Il va te pardonner, il est ton ami. Un... deux... trois..._

"Newt, je sais que tu dois me trouver stupide et je suis désolée d'avoir désobéi, mais...

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Charlotte? Pourquoi tu es partie sans rien nous dire? T'aurais pu mourir dans ce foutu labyrinthe! T'as pas conscience des dangers? Tu tenais absolument à mourir? Et ta ruse avec Poêle-à-frire, je dois dire qu'elle n'était pas très persuasive. Je savais que tu n'étais pas dans les cuisines tout ce temps. Même lui ne l'est pas! Si tu voulais mourir dès le premier jour, t'aurais pu me dire et nous t'aurions tué! À la place, tu nous as tués à petit feu! Tu ne sais pas comment j'angoissais à l'idée de te perdre pour toujours!

\- Tu étais inquiet pour moi?, lui demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr que je l'étais!, lui répondit-il avec ardeur."

Sa respiration était courte. Il reprit son souffle. Les deux adversaires se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sans détourner leur regard. De longues secondes passaient sans que cela puisse les déranger. Têtus comme des bœufs, Charlotte, ni Newt n'abandonnait les armes. Tristesse contre colère. Fille contre gars. Amitié contre amour. Finalement, après un laps de temps indéfini, la jeune femme succomba et regarda le sol. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis deux. Puis trois, jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'embrouille.

"- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je voulais juste voir une fois le labyrinthe de mes propres yeux. Je me sens comme un animal en cage et j'avais besoin de savoir ma liberté allait jusqu'à quel point. Je ne le referai plus jamais."

Après ses plus plates excuses, elle se leva de la roche et fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la forêt.

"Malgré que t'es têtue, je suis de ton bord", résonna la voix de son ami.

Charlotte souri légèrement et continua son chemin.

La journée passa lentement et péniblement. Les garçons n'aidèrent pas non plus son cas avec leurs commentaires tels que "Ouhh la fille va être en punition" "Je peux te la donner ta punition" -clin d'oeil- "Ta punition est avec moi cette nuit" -double clin d'oeil- etc... Le soir, tout le monde se regroupait comme prévu dans la salle de rassemblement. Gally était en avant, Alby et Newt sur les côtés. Debout, seule devant ces trois êtres de pouvoir, Charlotte se sentit _si_ minuscule et _si_ faible. Gally se claira la gorge et commença.

"Ce soir, nous sommes tous rassemblés pour une raison: la fille. -Il se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir-. Selon le règlement des zonards, instauré par nul autre que notre chef, Alby, nous n'avons _strictement_ pas le droit de pénétrer dans le labyrinthe sans la permission du chef. Par contre, cette chère demoiselle n'en a évidemment rien à faire des règles. Même après s'être fait plaqué par Newt, elle a réussi à désobéir. Ce qui m'amène à cette idée: je propose qu'on la banni. Si nous la laissons s'échapper comme ça, l'ordre n'y est plus. Fille ou gars, tous humains doivent être traités équitablement."

Instantanément, des cris de protestation emplirent la salle. Charlotte ferma les yeux de peur. Et si Alby acceptait cette conséquence? Elle tourna son regard du point d'intérêt et s'arrêta sur Newt. Le beau blondinet. Se sentant fixé, il détourna son attention de Gally et pour une deuxième fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le temps autour d'eux s'arrêta. Les injures de Minho n'étaient maintenant que des sons flous et indistincts. Les yeux de Charlotte se perdirent dans _ses_ iris bruns envoûtants.

"SILENCE! Rugit Alby. Non, nous n'allons pas la bannir. Oui elle a commis une faute. Il faut la punir, certes, mais pas aussi sévèrement. En plus, c'est la seule fille. Alors, je dis une semaine dans le labyrinthe, seule, et les nuits dans la fosse."

Ces mots atteignirent la coupable comme des couteaux tranchants. La punition d'Alby était moins pire que Gally, sans équivoque, mais elle ressemblait drôlement. _Je ne peux pas survivre une semaine dans ce labyrinthe, c'est impossible! C'est un suicide!_

"Non Alby, je t'en supplie! J'ai déjà eu ma leçon en y allant une fois, ne me fais pas retourner s'il-te plaît! Je vais mourir toute seule là-bas!, cria-t-elle en larmes.

\- Je suis navré Charlotte, tu l'as cherché..."

Tout le long du discours, Newt restait attentif et ne faisait aucun mouvement. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il écoutait calmement son supérieur. Lorsque que le châtiment sorti des lèvres du Noir, il se renfrognait, malgré lui.

"Alby, une semaine c'est trop, tu ne crois pas? Trois jours seraient mieux. Tu viens de le dire toi-même, c'est la seule fille. Les Créateurs nous l'ont envoyé pour un but spécifique et non pour la tuer. C'est déjà très dangereux ces jours-ci."

Newt argumenta légèrement avec Alby sur sa proposition et finalement, il accepta son offre. Elle restera huit jours dans la fosse au lieu de cinq. Cela ne la dérangeait point, en autant qu'elle ne soit pas cinq jours à courir dans ce labyrinthe!

L'assemblée se termina sur cette proposition et tout le monde quitta se coucher. Pour Charlotte, c'était sa première nuit dans la fosse. Gally la prit par le bras et la conduisit.

"Aoutch, tu me fais mal!

\- Compte-toi chanceuse de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui."

Il jeta la pauvre sans scrupule dans la cage et ferma la porte. Il faisait très noir. Sa vision s'habitua et elle pouvait voir sur le mur des traits, rayés avec un ongle ou un objet coupant. Elle compatissait silencieusement avec les anciens prisonniers qui ont séjournés dans ce trou. Proche de tomber dans un sommeil profond, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle put dans un coin de la fosse et lorsque l'inconnu fut assez proche, son visage s'illumina.

"Newt!

\- Shhhhh, personne ne doit savoir que je suis là. Je peux te tenir compagnie pour que tu te sentes moins seule.

\- J'adorais ça."

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Charlotte tombe endormie, heureuse.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello! Voici un septième chapitre! (c'est bien le septième, hein?) Newt est trop sweeeeeeeeeeet! C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime!

Merci de votre lecture!

A x


	9. Les réflexions d'un blondinet

NEWT POV (1er p. Singulier)

En étant second en commande, je n'ai pas le droit de montrer signe de faiblesse, ou de désespoir. Il y a certains jours où je n'ai qu'envie de me mettre en boule dans un coin et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis peut-être courageux et fort, mais mon plus gros défaut est que je suis humain. Mes espérances de sortir du labyrinthe n'ont jamais été très hautes. Je fais aveuglement confiance à Minho et je sais qu'il fait très bien son travail. Par contre, malgré ses efforts et tous les autres coureurs, je crois que notre sort est tout le même: vivre dans cet espace renfermé jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Parfois, je me sens comme un rat en cage. Je n'aime pas faire face à la réalité qui est celle que les Créateurs nous ont judicieusement choisi pour faire des tests sur nos capacités et notre psychologie. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. Essaie-t-on de nous protéger du monde extérieur? Que se passe-t-il avec les humains libres? Mes parents, dont je ne connais à peine l'existence, vont-ils bien? Sont-ils triste que leur seul -ou un de leur- fils est en train de pourrir dans une place imaginaire? Mes anciens amis se rappellent-ils de moi? Tant de questions me tourmentent sans cesse chaque jour.

Cependant, depuis l'arrivée de la première et dernière fille, j'ai l'impression que les Créateurs essaient de nous envoyer un message. Veulent-ils nous divertir pendant qu'ils sont en train de préparer un plan plus machiavélique que jamais? Ou c'est un signe que la fin arrive bientôt? Cela semble absurde, mais peut-être qu'ils veulent que nous recréons une population... Je dois avouer que l'idée d'envoyer une présence féminine dans la zone est certainement stupide. Être un adolescent est déjà très demandant. C'est très difficile de contrôler ses hormones masculines et surtout lorsqu'une foutu fille, et jolie en plus agit innocemment chaque jour!

Charlotte est très jolie. Je serais même prêt à dire magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns qui descendent jusqu'à sa poitrine ne manquent jamais d'éclat. Ses yeux marron chocolatés et pétillants font fondre mon cœur à chaque regard que j'accroche, contre mon gré, avec elle. Sa démarche légère et enjouée me donne envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer comme si ma vie en dépendait. Son rire mielleux, sa voix angélique et son innocence enfantine me donnent l'envie d'espérer de sortir de ce labyrinthe pour que nous puissions vivre une vie heureuse. La vie serait cent fois plus facile si nous n'étions que des écoliers en quête d'amour!

Ces pensées firent monter de très loin, enfouit en moi un mélange de sentiments que je ne pensais jamais revoir. Le stress, l'insomnie, la peur, la possessivité, le confort, la tendresse, l'ivresse, le plaisir, la joie. Le dernier et non le moindre: l'amour. Ce poison tuait tout être qui acceptait les conséquences qui venaient avec, mais également la beauté de la chose. J'ai déjà ressenti toutes ces émotions. Mais jamais pour une fille.

* * *

**A/N**

Merci pour votre lecture!

A x

Update 2 février 2015: J'a plusieurs chapitres déjà écris, devrais-je les poster maintenant ou plus tard?


	10. Un Greenie de plus

Les jours filaient. Un mois exact avait passé. Lentement pour Charlotte, mais normalement pour les autres humains normaux qui n'osent désobéir leur chef. Lors de sa punition, pendant trois jours, chaque matin, Minho la réveillait à sa façon. Ce qui résumait à un seau d'eau à travers les barreaux lors du premier réveil, une symphonie de casseroles lors du deuxième - qui a soit dit en passant mit en colère _toute_ la zone et sous les menaces d'Alby, Minho a dû s'excuser, ce qui est exceptionnel.- Pour finir, lors du troisième matin, une engueulade entre Minho et Newt la réveilla tout en douceur. Durant ces trois soirs, Newt restait à ses côtés et lui parlait. De tout ce qui lui passait à travers de sa petite tête. Charlotte s'endormait paisiblement et son ami la quittait pour aller faire de même, ni vu, ni connu. À part la troisième nuit, ce qui a valu la colère de son ami asiatique.

Dans le labyrinthe, à son plus grand soulagement, aucun serbeur, ni Ben lui rendirent visite. C'était calme et ennuyant. Elle avait enfin démystifié le mot "WICKED" pour "World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Departement". Elle ne savait pas pour autant la signification, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Tous les midis, elle sortait son sandwich, fraîchement préparé par son ami. Si la peur constante d'être tuée et le stress qu'elle avait sur les épaules était inexistante, elle appréciait cette balade. Charlotte aimait la compagnie, mais la solitude lui allait bien aussi. Elle s'était grandement rapprochée de Newt, c'était maintenant son meilleur ami. Il était si gentil, drôle, attentif et fragile. Qui ne veut pas d'ami comme lui? Également, un gars nommé Jordan avait commencé à lui parler. Il était bâtisseur et il travaillait sous l'aile de Gally. Jordan avait les épaules carrées, une mâchoire bien définie, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. La première fois qu'il avait abordé Charlotte, elle s'était presque enfuie. Par contre, elle s'est vite rendu compte de l'innocence et de la bonne humeur du garçon. La jeune femme l'aimait bien. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. En fait, lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans le labyrinthe, ou avec Newt, elle était avec lui. Il lui procurait une telle dose de bonheur que personne ne pouvait lui apporter. Même pas Newt. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais parfois Charlotte avait besoin de changer d'air. Négativement parlant, Jordan pouvait se montrer agressif et impatient. Il était têtu et parfois la jeune femme se questionnait de son niveau d'intelligence. Comme Newt l'avait dit, les bâtisseurs ne sont pas spécialement les plus instruits.

Lors d'un rassemblement du conseil, les garçons avaient décidé quel allait être son travail. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Charlotte, car à part être coureuse, le métier qui lui convenait le mieux était le Med-Jacks. Elle était désormais médecin. Les blessés les plus fréquents étaient les bâtisseurs. Gally n'avait pas de pitié pour eux et il leur faisait faire le travail le plus difficile et le plus chiant pendant que lui, comme un vrai lâche, les supervisait. Elle nota mentalement d'aller y dire deux ou trois mots pour le remettre à sa place.

Aujourd'hui, puisqu'un mois avait passé, un nouveau devait arriver de la boîte. Charlotte appréhendait ce moment. Elle avait hâte de voir qui était le Greenie et ne plus se faire appeler par ce nom. Alors qu'elle mangea son déjeuner avec Newt, Thomas et d'autres zonards, la sonnerie retentit. Au début, elle fit un saut, mais lorsque son meilleur ami lui rappela la raison, elle se calma. Tout le monde accourut auprès de la boîte et Newt sauta à l'intérieur.

"- Et puis Prince charmant, à quoi il ressemble?, demanda Alby.

\- Aussi inoffensif et insouciant que vous tous à votre premier jour."

Le garçon aida le nouveau à sortir de la boîte.

"Si tu nous piques un sprint comme Thomas a fait, attends-toi pas de finir la journée ici, Greenie."

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Charlotte regardait la scène et appréciait ce moment. À ce moment, un mal de tête intensif la fit tomber à genoux. La sensation était comme si Gally lui frappait le dessus du crâne avec son marteau. Elle couvrit ses oreilles pour couper le moindre son.

_"Charlotte, peux-tu m'entendre? Je sais que c'est étrange, mais c'est moi le Nouveau, je fais de la télépathie. Toi aussi._  
_Ne le dis à personne, aucun des étrangers ne doit le savoir. Sinon, ils te prendront pour une folle. Tu es capable de me répondre, tu le faisais auparavant. Fais apparaître les mots dans ta tête et imagine mon visage. Ton message va s'envoyer automatiquement. Je me souviens de toi, car je me souviens de tout._

Elle hésitait. Pourquoi se rappelait-il de tout? Comment faire confiance à ce garçon dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence? Devrait-elle croire à ce qu'il dit?

Douloureusement, elle fit apparaître un à un les mots suivants:

_"Qui es-tu?"_

Instantanément, il lui répondit:

_"Aris, ton meilleur ami."_

**A/N**

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ma correction est terminée, donc je peux recommencer l'écriture. Désolé pour ce contre-temps! Je ne suis pas très bonne en Français. Maintenant que l'année scolaire recommence, un à deux chapitres seront postés chaque semaine!**

**MERCI POUR 1K DE LECTEURS! VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS!**

**Je commence la playlist ce soir. Je cherche présentement une image de Jordan. Propositions?**

**Aris n'est pas présent dans The Maze Runner, mais nous faisons sa connaissance dans The Scorch Trials. Les livres sont trop** **bons!**

**UN VOTE ET... NEWT AGIT AVEC VOUS COMME AVEC CHARLOTTE!**

A x


	11. Secrets révélés

Charlotte regardait l'adolescent devant elle. Malgré ses efforts redoutables, aucun souvenir ne décliquait dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi les Créateurs auraient envoyé un gars sans effacer ses souvenirs?

_"Comment es-tu arrivé ici?_

_\- Si je te dis ma raison, tu ne dois sous aucune condition la révéler à personne. Ni à Minho, ni à Newt. C'est un secret qui restera pour toujours entre nous. Me donnes-tu ta parole?_

_\- Oui, mais..._

_\- Pas de mais, Charlotte. Puis-je te faire confiance?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Parfait. Alors, pour te répondre brièvement, tu ne te rappelles pas de cette histoire, mais lorsque tu nous as dit à Alexis et moi que tu allais dans le labyrinthe par obligation, nous avons concocté un plan. Nous voulions à tout prix te faire sortir de cet enfer. Alexis m'as fait monter ici en cachette. Comme Ben t'as dis, tu es la fille d'Ava Paige, la présidente de WICKED. Nous étions contre sa décision. Toi aussi. Nous étions le trio d'or... Alors, que cela me coûte la vie ou non, je vais tenir ma promesse. Je vais te faire sortir de ce labyrinthe._

_\- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance?_

_\- Tu peux penser que je rigole, mais bien vite tu te détromperas. Il ne me reste plus qu'à gagner la confiance d'Alby et nous allons sortir de cet endroit."_

Après ces paroles, l'image d'Aris disparu de son cerveau et elle devina que leur conversation était terminée. Charlotte décida qu'il était mieux pour sa sécurité et celle de son nouvel ami de garder le silence.

Pendant leur conversation, la foule s'était dissipée et tout le monde retourna à son travail.

"Hey Charlotte, tu viens au feu de camp ce soir?, demanda Newt en la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute.

\- Tu avais l'air à dévisager le garçon tantôt. Tout est correct?

\- Tout roule comme sur des roulettes! À tantôt, Newt!"

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu par sa réponse. Il haussa les épaules et partit dans une direction opposée. Charlotte alla dans l'infirmerie, son lieu de travail. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patients. Habituellement, elle s'ennuyait. Aujourd'hui, par contre, elle était contente d'être seule. Elle pouvait se perdre dans ses pensées sans qu'on l'interrompe.

LE SOIR

Tous les zonards étaient réunis autour d'un feu. Charlotte repensa à sa première soirée. Elle avait l'impression qu'une année avait passée, mais en vrai ce ne faisait qu'un mois. La jeune femme discutait avec Newt. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui, mais plus qu'elle passait du temps avait lui, plus que son cœur décidait pour elle. Jordan était gentil, certes, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'est pas aussi intelligent que Newt et certainement plus colérique et agressif que son ami. C'est pour cela qu'il est bâtisseur.

Jusqu'à présent, le secret d'Aris était bien gardé. Alby lui avait fait faire une visite, comme à tous les Greenies. Il n'avait pas l'air de suspecter quoi que ce soit. Sa confiance en lui grandissait graduellement. La boisson que Gally avait concoctée avait l'air encore plus mauvais que la dernière. Pendant une conversation avec son meilleur ami, Jordan lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna.

"Je peux te parler en privé un instant?

\- Fais-le ici Jordan, ne soit pas gêné!

\- C'est sérieux, Charlotte. Je ne voudrais pas que personne entende. C'est très personnel, vois-tu?

\- Si ce l'est tant, j'imagine qu'on peut s'éloigner. Attend-moi, Newt. Je reviens."

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Jordan. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de se faire interrompre et encore moins par celui-ci. Le blondinet les quitta et alla parler à Gally._Il faut vraiment qu'il soit fâché pour se retourner vers Gally..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Jordan entraîna son amie plus loin de la foule. Silencieusement, il marcha en avant d'elle, les menant ainsi vers le milieu du terrain. C'était tellement immense que le feu apparaissait si petit de leur vue.

"On est assez loin là, on peut arrêter Jordan?

\- Écoute-moi sans dire un mot, s'il-te plaît. Depuis que je suis dans le labyrinthe, je n'ai jamais aimé ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Quand tu es arrivée, je savais que tout allait être différent. Je le sentais. Cette intuition n'était pas fausse: tu as apporté de la joie dans mes jours. Tu es ma source de bonheur, ma drogue. Je ne peux voir mon futur sans toi. Je t'aime, Charlotte."

Cette dernière resta sur le choc. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Par contre, leur relation s'arrête à de l'amitié. C'était définitif. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Charlotte essayait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

"T'es vraiment gentil, sans aucun doute. Par contre, je préfèrais que notre relation reste amicale... Je ne voudrais pas que l'amour détruise le lien entre nous, tu vois? Ne te fâche pas, je tiens à toi...

\- T'es en train de me dire que tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ne signifie rien? Justement, pourquoi on n'essaie pas? De toute façon, on n'a rien à perdre! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait sortir de cet endroit!

\- Justement, tu vis ta vie sans espoir et moi, si. Je ne veux pas essayer, Jordan. Je ne t'aime pas. J'ai d'autres préoccupations.

\- C'est Newt, hein? Tu l'aimes?

\- Non!"

Charlotte sentait qu'il fallait mieux mentir que de dire la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans le trouble à cause d'une crise de jalousie...

"Je sais que c'est lui! Je vous vois chaque jour vous parler, j'écoute toujours vos conversations et je vois l'étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu y parles! Mais pourquoi attendre pour un gars qui ne t'aime même pas plutôt que de sortir avec un qui vient de te révéler ses sentiments? Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi aussi. Dis oui!

\- Non! Parce que c'est la vie Jordan. Un point c'est tout! N'insiste pas plus!

\- Non, t'as raison. Je suis désolé. Tu peux y aller."

Heureuse que la conversation ne soit pas allée plus loin, elle lui fit dos et marcha vers le groupe. L'adrénaline qui était monté en elle se relâcha. Quand il insistait, il pouvait se montrer assez agressif... Soudainement, elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre son poignet, brusquement et la retourner. Ses cheveux virevoltèrent, lui cachèrent ainsi la vue.

Avant d'analyser ce qu'il se passait, Jordan l'embrassait. Choquée et dégoûtée par son action, elle le poussa le plus fort qu'elle pu.

" T'es idiot ou quoi? Je t'ai dis_non_. À quel point t'es stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce mot?" Cria Charlotte.

Avec des yeux de prédateur, le garçon refermait la distance entre eux. Il était dans une autre phase. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir de la sorte.

"Je suis désolée. Ne me fais pas de mal, pense à notre amitié." Elle essayait de le faire revenir à la réalité. Elle le supplia plusieurs fois, mais rien ne semblait l'arrêter.

\- Il n'y a plus d'amitié."

La main de Jordan s'éleva et atterrit sur la joue droite de la jeune femme. Un cri perçant sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle tombe sur le sol en succombant à la douleur. Sa vision était embrouillée par ses propres larmes. Le garçon s'apprêtait à relever sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse interrompre.

"Hey le stupide, elle t'a dis non!"

* * *

**A/N**

Désolé pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou non... Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration, car j'ai écris durant toute la journée! Je suis exténuée de l'écriture ce soir.

Par contre, je tiens mes promesses!

Le punch merdique de la fin hehe ;) (Ce n'est pas celui que vous pensez par contre huhu). En fait, vous pensez que c'est qui?

J'écris également un recueil d'imagines avec préférence et je prends les demandes. Allez passer un coup d'œil si ça vous tente! Blablablabla

Merci pour votre lecture!

A x

Ps: Je suis en train d'écrire un texte en français sur un roman policier et le tueur s'appelle Newt et l'enquêteur Thomas. Newt est schizophrène dans mon histoire. Okay bye


	12. Après l'orage

A/N: J'ai l'air super inspiré, mais je sans vous déçevoir, ma fiction a commencé à être écrite sur Wattpad le 25 décembre. Alors je poste les chapitres ici jusqu'à être à celui que je suis présentement rendu :))

* * *

L'agresseur se fit rapidement plaquer sur le sol par un gars. La noirceur cachait le visage de son sauveur. Des cris de douleur et de protestation glacèrent le sang de Charlotte.

"Ta maman t'as pas appris de ne jamais frapper une fille, idiot?

\- Arrête ça Gally, tu vas le tuer!"

La jeune femme reconnut la voix de Newt. Il se précipitait sur son ami pour le retirer du corps de Jordan. En furie, Gally se débattit contre ses protecteurs et lorsqu'il fut éloigné de son ennemi, il se calma. Un rond s'était formé autour de la scène et les zonards semblaient secoués, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

"Tu vas le regretter! Compte sur moi pour souffrir comme il faut!, cria Gally à son adversaire."

Minho aida Charlotte à se relever. Celle-ci était encore trop sur le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Furieuse et blessée, elle passa devant son ex meilleur ami et lui lança un regard rempli de mépris.

"Charlotte! cria à plusieurs reprises Alby avec un ton autoritaire.

\- Laisse-la tranquille! Elle a besoin de solitude. J'irai la voir plus tard. Aide-moi à apporter ce stupide humain dans la fosse."

Sa dernière destination: la forêt. Tout était confus dans sa pauvre tête. Tant de questions chicotèrent.

_Gally? Gally? GALLYYYYYY? Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait proposé à ce qu'on me bannisse? Que va-t-il arriver à Jordan? J'aurais dû prévoir ce qu'il allait faire... Pourquoi suis-je si naïve? Comment dois-je réagir à présent? Est-ce que Gally m'aime? Comment devrais-je l'aborder? J'ai peine à croire que d'arriver et dire: tu m'aimes? Sera très efficace. Je risque plutôt son froncement de sourcils et un autre vote à être banni... Je ne veux pas lui faire d'idée, car je ne l'aime pas. Ma décision est claire avec l'amour: Newt, Newt et Newt._

En parlant du loup, ce dernier la fit revenir à la réalité.

"Hey. Encore en une pièce?

\- Oui, heureusement. Merci à Gally.

\- C'est étrange ce qu'il a fait huh? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il te sauverait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te déteste, mais Gally n'est pas le type de gars très protecteur.

\- Je comprends. Je suis moi-même très surprise. Tu penses qu'il...?

\- T'aime?! Hmmh bonne question. Il faudrait que tu lui demandes. J'espère que non.

\- Pourquoi espères-tu que non?

\- En fait, ce n'est pas que j'espère que non. Il fait ce qu'il veut, hein? Ça serait juste étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que lui... Toi... Amour... Non... Mais... Tu comprends... Bon, il est temps que j'aille dormir. Bonne nuit, Charlotte.

\- Bonne nuit, Newt.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Aux contacts de ses lèvres sur la peau douce du blondinet, elle rougit violemment. Lui de-même. Confuse et honteuse, elle quitta son emplacement et retourna tranquillement aux hamacs.

**A/N**

**Sweet Disposition de Temper Trap est tellement bonneeeeeeeeee whyyyyyyyyy**

**Comment trouvez-vous les personnages? Qui pensez-vous les représenterait bien? Je pourrais mettre une image de Charlotte, mais ça gâcherait l'image que vous vous êtes fait et personnellement, je préfère imaginer à quoi elle ressemble. **

**Merci de votre lecture! **

**A x**


	13. 50 nuances de confusion

**AN: j'ai été super inspiré pour mon titre, voyez-vous? Sans toute le smut par contre haha. Here we go**

La nuit, un souvenir revenu hanter Charlotte. Il y avait Aris et un autre gars dont celle-ci ne connaissait pas l'existence. Ce devait être son autre meilleur ami qu'Aris lui avait parlé. Ils se parlaient entre eux dans une grande salle. Tout était blanc autour d'eux. Des ordinateurs qui dépassent les technologies actuelles les entouraient et des vitres protégeaient ces derniers. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais Charlotte n'avait pas un bon pressentiment. Ils planifiaient quelque chose. Contre ou en faveur de WICKED? D'après ce qu'elle voyait, son double ne s'intéressait pas à la conversation. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Un homme apparut et se dirigea vers Charlotte double. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et l'expression de la jeune femme se détériora. Elle le répéta à ses amis et ceux-ci eurent la même réaction que cette dernière. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le doux visage Charlotte. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son ami inconnu et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Plusieurs gardes la prirent contre son gré. En se débattant, elle réussit à s'échapper de leur emprise et elle se précipita dans les bras d'Aris. Ce dernier lui murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille et Charlotte hocha la tête. Les hommes la reprirent et l'emportèrent pour de bon. Où? Dans le labyrinthe.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Son rêve était encore très récent dans sa tête et elle devait se confier à Aris. En se concentrant très fort, elle réussit à faire apparaître le visage de son ami et les mots suivants:

_"Je dois te parler. Rejoins-moi à 10h dans la forêt et n'avertis personne"_

_"Okay"_

Charlotte s'habilla et alla déjeuner avec Chuck, Newt et Winston. Elle était très fatiguée à cause de sa nuit mouvementée et de la soirée précédente. Selon Newt, c'était presque sûr que Jordan allait être banni. Il avait enfreint une règle d'or en plus il s'était attaqué à la seule fille. Alby devait leur donner une réponse dans les prochaines heures. Charlotte ne s'assit pas à côté de son meilleur ami comme elle en avait l'habitude, car elle avait trop peur de ce qu'il pensait d'elle à cause du baiser._"Il ne m'aime pas, c'est sûr..." Se dit-elle sans cesse_.

À 10 h tapants, la jeune femme était au lieu de rencontre qu'elle avait donnée à Aris. Elle s'était assuré que personne ne la suit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier arriva et la conversation commença.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est depuis que t'es là, mais j'ai fait un rêve. Je crois que c'était un souvenir.

\- Dis-moi le et je te le confirmerai.

\- Il y avait toi et un autre gars. C'est sûrement celui dont tu m'avais parlé. Je crois que je vous faisais mes adieux, mais cela semblait assez triste. Les gardiens m'ont trainé jusqu'à quelque part. Juste avant de partir, tu m'avais chuchoté des paroles à l'oreille, mais je n'ai pas pu entendre.

\- Nous deux, c'est pour toujours... C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Pourquoi sacrifierais-tu ta vie pour moi? Je ne me souviens même plus de toi...

\- Parce que je te l'ai promis. Et je tiens mes promesses."

Charlotte se sentait émue, mais également perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

Charlotte se retourna brusquement. Newt se tenait debout, un panier en osier dans sa main droite. La jeune femme regarda Aris, puis Newt, puis Aris. Le questionnant du regard, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Nous...

\- J'allais partir. À la prochaine Charlotte."

Aris marcha et les dépassa. Il la fixait et essayait de lui passer un message silencieusement.

_"Ne lui dit rien. Personne ne doit le savoir, n'oublie pas."_

_"Mais je ne veux pas mentir à Newt..."_

_"Charlotte, tiens tes promesses comme je l'ai fait."_

Cette dernière soupira et revenu à la réalité.

"C'est compliqué... Je ne peux pas le dire...

\- Tu l'aimes, c'est ça?

\- Quoi? Moi? Non! Enfin oui dans un sens, mais...

\- Laisse faire, j'ai compris."

Il se retourna et s'éloigna d'elle.

"Newt, pas dans ce sens!

\- De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- _Newt!_"

Il disparut au loin et laissa la jeune femme en peine. Avant, c'était Gally et maintenant, c'est Aris. C'est quoi cette jalousie? Charlotte ruminait dans ses pensées. Ce n'est pas correcte ce qu'il a fait. Je n'aime pas Gally, ni Aris. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je dois être agace et amoureuse de tous les garçons dans ce shucking labyrinthe!

La colère remplaça très vite sa douleur. _Trop vite, même_.

**A/N**

Helloooo

J'imagine tellement la coche qu'elle va péter à Newt yesssssssssssss j'ai hâte d'écrire ce chapitre! J'ai mis de la confusion dans la tête de Newt parce que... why not? L'amour n'est pas seulement fait de rose! Il doit parfois y avoir des mauvaises herbes qui poussent. Anyway, tout sera réglé trèèèèèèès bientôt!

MERCI POUR VOTRE LECTURE !


	14. Délicieuse vengeance

L'amitié qu'elle avait entretenue avec Newt s'était presque envolée. Il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole et par fierté, Charlotte non plus. Durant les deux semaines qui ont suivis, ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé. Minho était l'intermédiaire qui transférait les messages à l'un d'eux. Tout ce que les autres zonards savaient de la situation était le froid entre les deux amis. Ils essayaient parfois de réconforter Charlotte en lui disant "laisse-le, il ne te mérite pas","il est idiot de toute façon", "On peut devenir meilleur ami si tu veux". Charlotte, pour sa part, s'était grandement rapprochée d'Aris. Il lui confiait beaucoup d'informations sur WICKED et sa vie antérieure. La jeune femme était fascinée. Elle comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi c'était son meilleur ami au paravent: il était loyal, gentil, serviable, affectueux et intéressant. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais su comment passer à travers la période froide.

Aujourd'hui, comme à l'habitude, Minho revenu du labyrinthe avec Thomas. Ce qui différa des dernières fois était la découverte.

"Thomas et moi avons trouvé quelque chose. Vous savez la falaise? Non, bien sûr. Eh bien, c'est le néant en dessous. Un trou noir où nous trouverions certainement la mort. Nous avons fait un test en lançant plusieurs roches dedans. Nous n'entendions jamais les cailloux heurter le sol, mais à certains endroits, nous avions l'impression qu'ils disparaissaient. En conclusion, nous croyons que c'est l'entrée des serbeurs et de ce fait, notre sortie."

Cette dernière phrase eu le don de faire sortir des millions de cris de protestation. La confusion et un nouveau sentiment, tel que l'espoir, envahie la foule. Certains criaient à la folie des propos, d'autres à l'ingénierie. L'heure du souper sonna à la fermeture des portes. Nous pouvons facilement deviner le sujet sur toutes les lèvres des zonards. Charlotte, qu'en pensait-elle? Avant de confirmer une théorie, il faut toujours explorer les différentes possibilités et radicalement parlant, peut-être que le but de Minho était de nous tuer en faisant des essaies. Pourquoi WICKED mettrait la barre si basse? Nous poussaient-ils au suicide?

"Personnellement, je crois que WICKED nous incite à se jeter en bas d'une falaise.

\- _Personnellement,_ personne ne t'as demandé ton avis."

Ces mots étaient sortis sans qu'ils ne se forment dans son cerveau. Au son de la voix du blondinet, Charlotte avait machinalement répliqué. Le regrettait-elle? Non, il méritait ce qu'il avait, malgré que son avis était le même qu'elle.

"C'est pas ce que tu me disais il y a trois semaines.

\- Non, en effet. Trois semaines avant que tu ne m'accuses d'aimer Gally, Aris et qui d'autre? Oh tous les gars de la zone entière!

\- Je ne t'accusais pas, Charlotte! Reviens sur Terre, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est en amour avec toi!

\- C'est pas comme si les filles allaient tomber en amour avec toi non plus! Ai-je dis les filles? Oh, pardonnez-moi mon chers. _La_ fille.

\- De toute façon, je ne veux pas que la seule fille m'aime. L'amour, c'est seulement pour les faibles. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne le suis pas. Ce sentiment idiot ne va certainement jamais m'atteindre.

\- Parfait, alors! C'est super parce que justement je voulais t'avouer quelque chose."

Les zonards, maintenant silencieux, n'attendaient que sa révélation. Charlotte allait faire une bêtise qu'elle allait certainement regretter pendant longtemps et qui allait faire une croix définitive sur l'amitié entre elle et Newt.

Elle se leva.

Marcha.

Le coeur battait à tout rompre en elle.

Elle cibla la table des bâtisseurs.

Se prépara mentalement ainsi que son arme.

Arriva à la hauteur de sa conquête et...

L'embrassa.

Oui, Gally.


	15. La faute dans les portes ouvertes

À l'instant même que ses lèvres avaient plaqué celles du bâtisseur, Charlotte savait que c'était moralement inacceptable. La vengeance est le moyen le plus rapide et facile pour faire comprendre à quel point nous sommes blessés et affectés, mais les répercussions que l'acte entraine peuvent rapidement nous faire amèrement regretter. Charlotte souhaitait secrètement que Newt réussisse à deviner les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle l'aimait beaucoup... Trop pour seulement de l'amitié. Le fait qu'il l'ait accusé d'être aguicheuse auprès de tous les garçons et qu'il ne s'ouvre pas les yeux avait grandement fâché la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il être si aveugle?

Plusieurs zonards criaient des "oh", "ah", "woa" ou sifflaient, et les autres étaient trop sur le choc pour sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de leur bouche grande ouverte. Charlotte avait visé haut, très haut. Elle en ajoutait encore plus pour alimenter les réactions des garçons et la jalousie de Newt face à la scène. Ce dernier était figé sur son banc, la mâchoire enclenchée et les poings si serrés que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. S'il éprouvait de la douleur ou de la tristesse, son visage n'en montrait aucun signe. Le garçon n'avait pas prévu le geste de son ancienne amie. Il pensait qu'elle allait enfin avouer ses sentiments d'amour et d'eau fraiche comme il rêvait tant depuis son arrivée, mais la voir embrasser Gally l'avait certainement secoué.

"Je sais que t'aimes Newt."

Gally avait discrètement murmuré ces paroles à l'oreille de Charlotte. Son ton n'était pas rude, ni sarcastique. Il compatissait et la jeune femme lui en était reconnaissante à tout jamais. Elle acquiesça et, avec une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, se propulsa hors de l'étreinte du bâtisseur et s'avança pour voir Newt. Il semblait avoir quitté avec la plupart des zonards vers leur lieu de repos. Enfin seule, c'est à ce moment que son cerveau fonctionna à nouveau. La culpabilité la frappa de plein fouet. Allait-il comprendre le double sens de son action ou lui en vouloir jusqu'à sa mort? N'en ayant que cette option, Charlotte monta dans la chambre de Newt. Celle-ci était la troisième porte à droite du corridor. Toutes les chambres des personnes plus importantes se trouvaient dans cette aile située au-dessus de la salle de rassemblement.

Charlotte cogna timidement trois tocs et attendit l'approbation du Blondinet.

"Entre!"

La jeune femme tourna doucement la poignée de porte et figea. Newt était torse nu et portait seulement une paire de boxer. Elle cria intérieurement.

POURQUOI T'ES AUSSI MAGNIFIQUE NEWT? DAMN, LAISSE-MOI ÊTRE FÂCHÉE CONTRE TOI POUR UNE FOIS! URGHHHH CALME-TOI CHARLOTTE, IL EST SEULEMENT TORSE NU AVEC DES ABDOS ET UN V LINE.

"J-je-je... Euh... D-désolée de t'interrompre...

\- Charlotte? Je pensais que c'était Alby! Cria Newt en se retournant pour faire face à son visiteur.

\- Surprise...!"

Face-à-face, aucun des deux n'osait faire un mouvement ou parler. Charlotte avait trop peur de se faire rejeter par celui qu'elle aimait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sauf l'être lui faisant face.

"T'es pas avec Gally?

\- Non.

\- Ah bon."

Il se gratta le cou. _Il est mal à l'aise, pensa-t-elle_. Charlotte connaissait toutes les manies du garçon et cette dernière était sa préférée. Lorsqu'il parlait d'un sujet plus risqué ou gênant, il se grattait le cou par pur réflexe. Lorsqu'il est fâché ou sceptique, il se croisait les bras et tapait du pied droit. Et enfin, quand il essayait de réconforter, il entourait la personne dans ses bras musclés et la flattait maladroitement dans le dos, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Les étoiles sont belles.

\- Elles sont pareil qu'hier.

\- Elles sont belles quand même.

\- Ok.

\- Ok."

Charlotte ne voulait plus insister la conversation. Il lui en voulait beaucoup.

"Que voulais-tu?

\- Je n'aime pas Gally.

\- Bravo, alors. Il te reste 24 autres garçons à aimer.

\- Je ne veux pas de leur amour.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

\- Ce quelqu'un est un bien heureux élu."

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Newt, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tantôt j'ai...

\- Non, je sais.

\- T'es pas en colère contre moi?

\- Non. Je m'en veux parce que j'ai raté ma chance.

\- Quelle chance?

-_ D'être celui que tu aimes..._"

Il se gratta le cou. C'était le moment ou jamais pour avouer ses sentiments cachés depuis des siècles (ok deux-trois mois). Prise d'un bonheur extrême, elle s'élança.

"Newt, tu ne sais pas à quel point je..."

"LES PORTES! LES PORTES SONT RESTÉES OUVERTES!"

C'était le cri extérieur d'un zonard paniqué. Newt se dirigea vers la fenêtre et constata avec horreur. Il courra vers la sortie de sa chambre la laissant seule et muette.


	16. Jamais sous-estimer une femme

A/N: Désolé pour cette grosse absence, je finissais la fiction sur Wattpad ! Elle est bel et bien terminée, j'ai amorcé la Terre Brûlée. Désolé en avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, la fiction date d'assez longtemps. Il se peut que quelques expressions soient d'origine québécoise, ce que je suis, avertissez-moi s'en !

Bonne lecture,

A x

* * *

Plusieurs zonards couraient de tous bords avec une torche dans une main, et un objet de combat dans l'autre. Il n'y avait plus d'ordre sans les deux leaders. Après avoir laissé Charlotte pour elle-même, Newt était partit calmer les garçons. Pourtant, les portes s'étaient fermées... Les Créateurs les aurait-elle ouvertes intentionnellement? Thomas et Minho les avaient-ils provoqués avec leur découverte? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses...

_"Aris, que se passe-t-il? Où es-tu?"_

_"Je suis avec plusieurs garçons. Les portes ne se sont pas fermées lorsqu'elles étaient supposées... C'est fini, nous allons tous mourir si personne ne prend de décision !"_

_"Mais nous les avons vu fermer!"_

_"Oui, mais pas celles au Sud... Les serbeurs vont attaquer d'ici quelques minutes. Va te cacher immédiatement!"_

_"Non, je ne vais pas abandonner mes amis! Imagine s'ils sont blessés ou pires, qu'ils meurent. Je vais voir Minho."_

La jeune femme se ferma de la conversation avec son ami et descendit à la vitesse de l'éclair les escaliers. Elle courra sur le terrain de la zone avec l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui aurait des réponses à ses questions. Comme par magie, les chefs étaient réunis aux hamacs et débattaient sur un plan.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher dans la salle de rassemblement, idiot! Les serbeurs nous trouverons en deux secondes, c'est trop risqué! Cria Alby à Zart.

\- Où veux-tu aller, _alors_? Nous sommes morts, nous allons tous mourir de toute façon! Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait plusieurs endroits à se cacher! Il n'y a pas de donjon pour se cacher des méchants dragons, Princesse! Reviens à la réalité, personne ne peut s'échapper aux bêtes, c'est trop tard, répliqua Zart.

Personne n'était en accord avec les décisions de leur compatriote, ni avec les leurs.

"J'ai une idée."

C'était Charlotte qui avait parlé. Elle s'était tenue à l'écart du groupe pour ne pas se faire remarquer et maintenant que son plan était mentalement achevé, elle espérait qu'il passe au conseil. Les garçons se retournèrent vers la source du bruit et la regardèrent avec un air de "t'es une fille, tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose d'intéressant qui pourrait sauver une vingtaine de garçons."

"Et quelle est cette idée, ma chère? Demanda Alby.

\- Ah non! Vous n'allez pas perdre votre temps à écouter cette fille? Nous allons tous finir en pâté pour les serbeurs, sinon! Qui sait, s'ils n'apporteront pas leur assaisonnement ou ketchup avec eux!

\- Ferme ta bouche Gally ou je te jure que tu es le premier sacrifice! Menaça Newt.

La réplique du Blondinet avait donné plus de confiance à Charlotte. Elle savait maintenant qu'il était de son bord. Minho allait presque certainement l'être et Alby? Mystère.

"Je peux la dire, maintenant? Okay, selon mes calculs et approximations, nous sommes 26 zonards. Nous voulons tous rester en vie à moins que certains n'insistent pour mourir - elle jeta un coup d'oeil au bâtisseur. - Dix pourraient se cacher dans la boîte. Il y a quatre fosses. Quatre zonards par fosse et voilà, les 26 sont sains et saufs !"

Après ses explications, Charlotte attendait la réaction des garçons sans mot. Elle était fière de son idée et du visage résultant des garçons.

"Woa... La fille sait compter...

\- Merci Minho, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre", répliqua sarcastiquement Charlotte en soupirant.

Le silence régnait dans l'atmosphère pesante. Tout le monde attendait la décision d'Alby qui regardait la jeune femme devant elle avec une expression de "tous mes stéréotypes envers les filles se sont désormais envolés." Finalement, il descendit de son nuage.

"Qu'attendez-vous bande de cons? Bougez vos fesses et réunissez les zonards ! Je ne veux plus voir aucune de vos faces laides d'ici vingt minutes. Zart, tu en apportes quatre dans la fosse. Winston, Minho et Gally aussi. Frypan, tu les amènes de force dans la boîte. Les autres, aidez vos frères. Quant à Newt et moi, nous allons veiller à ce que tout soit en ordre. Pas une minute à perdre, woust woust!"

Dès la seconde de la fin du speech d'Alby, les garçons couraient vers les portes. Charlotte, elle, attendait de pouvoir parler à Newt. Il était en train de finaliser sa discussion avec son supérieur et lorsqu'il finit, il se tourna pour lui faire face. Si la situation était moins grave, cela aurait pu être romantique. Leurs visages n'étaient éclairés que par les flammes des torches. Le jeune homme la fixait avec un regard pénétrant. Il pouvait presque lire la peur dans ses yeux, dans son corps et dans son âme. La peur de le perdre. La peur qu'il meurt dans les prochaines heures sans lui dire ses adieux. La peur qu'elle meurt dans les prochaines heures sans lui dire ses adieux. La peur qu'elle n'aie pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aime. La peur sous sa forme la plus redoutable. La peur.

"Je... je voulais juste te dire de... faire attention... Bredouilla Charlotte.

\- Hmmhm oui, bien sûr...

\- Non, j'insiste. Je veux que tu fasses attention parce que tu sais bien, je tiens à toi... En tant qu'amie je...

\- Shuck it Charlotte, nous sommes sur le point de mourir et tu veux qu'on soit amis?

\- Oui... On peut ne plus l'être si tu préfères, je n'ai rien contre ta décision, c'est toi qui choisit... bon, je vais aller aider Minho. Bonne chance, Newt.

Charlotte était déçue de la réaction de son ami, mais elle le comprenait.

"Et mon baiser, lui?

\- Quel baiser?

\- Celui-là."

Il la prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec plus d'effervescence que le réel peut apporter.


End file.
